naruto legend of shinobi
by Ridwan Rikudou
Summary: Naruto seorang shinobi yg memiliki kekuatan 2 shinobi legendaris dari masa nyak rintangan yg akan dihadapinya,bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto legend of shinobi

summary:uzumaki naruto ,seorang shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari 2 legenda shinobi sebelumnya,berbagai halangan akan dihadapinya,dan dia juga banyak disukai oleh banyak gadis...bagaimana petualangannya?

subclaimer:masashi kishimoto

genre:action,romance,,dll.

warning;ooc,gaje,dll.

pair:?

selamat membaca...,,,,

CHaPTER1:AWAL

pada suatu hari di desa bernama itu terjadi sebuah penyerangan oleh pria bertopeng yg menyebut dirinya uchiha madara[legenda shinobi] yang mensummon rubah ekor sembilan[kyubi].tapi, penyerangan itu digagalkan oleh yondaime hokage a.k.a minato pada saat itu juga lahirlah anak yg akan menjadi legenda baru yaitu UZUMAKI NARUTO.

flashback:

''gawat,,aku harus segera nenyegelnya secepat mungkin''batin hokage ke-4 . minato namikaze.

''GROOOOOAAAAAA''kyubi selanjutnya dia membuka mulutnya dan terciptalah bola hitam yg disebut BIJUDAMA.

''gawat,KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!''ucap 2 muncullah seekor katak besar menimpa kyubi.

''tolong tahan kyubi sebentar,BUNTA''ucap minato pada katak besar tadi.

''sehebat apapun,aku takkamn bisa menahannya''ucap katak itu.''kau pikir berapa besar cakranya sampai bisa melakukan serangan itu''ucap katak itu tiba2 kyubi menghilang bersama dg minato.

''di mana kyubi''

''apakah hokage ke-4 berteleportasi bersama kyubi''ucap salah satu shinobiyg takjauh dari tempat itu.

DUARRRRRRRR

''di sana!''

minato pov.

''GROOOO''

''''cakraku''batin minato.''harus memasang kekkai''.batinnya lagi.

''aku masih bisa minati''ucap perempuan berambut merah yg berada didekapan 2 rantai keluar dari tubuh wanita itu dan melilit kyubi.

''GRRRRR''

''OEEEEE,OEEEE''...''KUSHINA!''teriak minato.

''jadi bangun deh...maaf ya naruto''ucap kushina,tak menjawab teriakan minato.

''kushina''ucap minato lirih.

''aku akan menarik kyubi,dan mati bersamanya...jadi,kebangkitan kyubi bisa kita tunda lebih lama...dg cakraku yg tinngal sedikit''jelas kushina.

minato kaget,tapi tetap diam mendengarkan.

''terima kasih untuk semuanya''ucap kushina sambil tersenym kecil.

''baiklah kushina,aku juga akan mati bersamamu.''ucap kaget matanya melebar mulutnyaterbuka sedikit.

''kenapa minato?kau harus hidup bersama dia kesepian''ucap kushina mendongakkan wajah kushina.

''dia tidak akan kesepian kushina,karna dia anak kita kita harus percaya padanya''ucap minato.

''benarkah minato?''tanya kushina.

''iya,itu juga akan memberikan kekuatanku padanya,dan akan kusegel kyubi ditubuhnya''ucap minato menjelaskan.

''baiklah''ucap kushina setuju.

''SHIKI FUUJIN:Hakke fuin''ucap 2 kyubi bercahaya dan menghilang 2 orang tergeletak dan 1 bayi sedang menangis.''OEEE...OEEEE''tibalah seorang kakek tua menghampiri bayi itu.

''minato,kushina aku berjanji akan menjaga naruto''batin kakek itu.''semuanya bawa jasad hokage ke-4 dan istrinya''ucap peristiwa mengerikan bayi itu akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi dunia shinobi di masa depan nanti..

TBC...

ini fic pertama saya...bila ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf...:]


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO LEGEND OF SHINOBI

Summary:Naruto seorang shinobi yg memiliki kekuatan 2 shinobi legendaris masa kisahnya?.

Sub:Masashi kishimoto.

Rate:T

Warning:Gaje,Ooc,banyak typo,Godlike,Mokuton,EMS,Rinnegan naru!

Pair:?

Selamat membaca...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chapter 2:Masuk Akademi

10 Tahun setelah insiden tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yg tampan seperti ayahnya dan juga disiplin,rajin,bertanggung masih kecil,naruto sudah berpikir seperti orang itu pukul 6 pagi,disebuah apartemen di desa itu terdapat seorang anak yg sedang ,sayangnya tidurnya terganggu oleh sesuatu.

KRING KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Suara alarm membangunkannya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah''anak itu menguap.''Oh iya,hari ini kan hari pertama masuk akademi''ucap anak langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual beberapa menit anak itu keluar dari kamar pirangnya yg basah dg dua jambang yg lumayan panjang menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

''Oke,aku Uzumaki menjadi shinobi no 1 di konoha''ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum dan tangannya terkepal kearah atas.

Disuatu tempat tak jauh dari apartemen naruto,diruang hokage.

''apakah kau yakin,Hiruzen?''ucap seorang laki2.

''Ya,dia akan menjadi seorang shinobi yg hebat''balas Hiruzen.

''Ya, kau yakin.''ucap orang itu lagi.

Disuatu bangunan,yang ternyata adalah bangunan disana sudah banyak anak2 yg akan belajar di akademi itu,salah satunya adalah berdiri bersama yg lainnya saat menghadiri upacara pembukaan akademi oleh hokage ke3 a.k.a Hiruzen.

''Selamat datang di akademi konoha...''lewati saja perkataan membosankan ini,kalian pasti .

Setelah acara pembukaan,para murid di persilahkan masuk ke ke kelas satunya kelas yg dihuni oleh naruto,dikelas itu sangat heboh karenaa dihuni oleh 2 laki'' yg saat itu baru masuk dan kaget saat karena para anak gadis meneriakinya.

KRIETTTTT!

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan naruto.

''KYAAA,SIAPA ITU?''

''DIA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAAAA!"

Kata gadis'' itu saat melihat ,datang satu lagi pria tampan di belakang naruto,anak dg gaya rambut pantat ayam.

''KYAAA,DIA JUGA TAMPAN"

"IYA,KYAA''

Naruto sweatdrop melihat kelakuan para gadis itu.

''Gadis macam apa mereka?''batin naruto.

Setelah itu naruto duduk di kursi yang kosong,begitu pula anak yg menunggu lama seorang chunnin datang,dan menyuruh semua siswanaya untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

''Namaku iruka umino,saya akan menjadi wali kelas ,perkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas secara bergantian''ucap guru yg bernama iruka itu.

Setelah itu para siswa mengenalkan diri mereka,sampai pada giliran naruto maju kedepan.

''Nmaku uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal semua''ucap naruto sambil membuat para gadis bersorak , giliran laki2 bermbut raven.

''Namaku Uchiha Sasuke''...,,

. **TBC.**

 **Chapter 2 update...**

Maaf kalo wordnya sedikit...

ARIGATOU AND JAA NE...


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO LEGEND OF SHINOBI

Summary:Naruto seorang shinobi yg memiliki kekuatan dari 2 shinobi legendaris masa lalu,bagaimana kisahnya?

Sub:Masashi kishimoto

Rate:T

Warning:Gaje,Ooc,Banyak typo,Godlike,Mokuton,EMS,Rinnegan Naru!

Pair:?

Selamat membaca...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chapter3:Training With Hokage

Selama 3 hari ini naruto selalu menyerap setiap pelajaran yg diajarkan oleh iruka mulai saat itu naruto selalu berlatih sendiri menggunakan gulungan yg ada di perpustakaan konoha dari gulungan kontrol chakra,Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,dan ,dirinya hanya mampu menguasai gulungan kontrol tanpa disadari oleh naruto,dirinya selalu diawasi oleh hokage ke ke3 yg merasa kasihan pada naruto memutuskan untuk melatihnya.

"Haaah...susah sekali mempelajari gulungan ninjutsu,padahal aku kan sudah menguasai kontrol chakra''gerutu naruto.

POFFFFFF!

Muncul kepulan asap di depan asap itu menghilang,tampaklah seorang kakek tua yg sedang menghisap pipa rokok.

''JIJI"ucap naruto.

''Hai naruto,maukah kau kulatih?''Tanya hiruzen ...ternyata yg ada di kepulan asap adalah hokage ke 3.

''Eh?...benarkah jiji?''tanya naruto memastikan.

''Ya''jawab hiruzen serius.

''Yeay...arigatou jiji''ucap naruto girang.

''Kita akan memulainya besok ,bersiap-siaplah''ucap hiruzen.

''Ya,jiji''balas naruto semangat.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang akademi,Naruto langsung saja pergi ke kantor hokage untuk memulai latihannya bersama dg disana,naruto langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage.

TOKK TOKK!

''Masuk!''ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Naruto masuk dan lansung saja dia berbicara pada inti dia pergi ke kantor hokage.

''Ayo jiji,kita mulai latihannya''ucap naruto.

''Oh iya,ayo naruto''ucap hiruzen.

Mereka pergi ke training ground 7,sesampainya disana hiruzen langsung saja memulai latihannya.

''Baiklah,pertama2 kau harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100x,push up 100x ,back up 100x,pull up 100x naruto.''ucap hiruzen.

''Haaaaah...kenapa banyak sekali jiji?''ucap naruto kaget.

''Ya,kau harus menguatkan fisikmu dulu,setelah ittu barulah kau kuajarkan taijututsu dan setelahnya ninjutsu naruto''ucap hiruzen menjelaskan.

''Oh,begitu ya''balas naruto polos.

Setelah itu naruto melakukan apa yg disuruh oleh selesai dirinya langsung tergeletak karena kelelahan.

''Haaah...capeknya...haah...haah...apakah aq sudah bisa...haaah...belajar taijutsu dan ninjutsu jiji?''tanya naruto.

''Belum naruto,fisikmu masih lemah,hari ini cukup sampai lanjutkan besok.''ucap hiruzen.

''Ya,baiklah...lagipula aku memang sudah lelah jiji''balas naruto.

2 Bulan kemudian .

 **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

POFF POFFF POFFF!

Muncul 3 bunshin di samping naruto.

''Yosh,akhirnya aku bisa membuat bunshin,dan aku juga akan mengeluarkan satu jutsu yg sudah ku kuasai jiji''ucap naruto.

 **SUITON:SUIJINHEIKI**

Muncul air lumayan banyak dari mulut naruto dan membasahi area sekitar.

''Hosh...hosh...ini bahkan baru level jurrus chunnin..aku sudah kehabisan banyak chakra ''batin naruto.

''Cukup naruto,kau sudah banyak berkembang selama 2 bulanini,hari ini cukup sampai disini,kita lanjutkan besok''ucap hiruzen.

''Baik jiji'' balas naruto.

. **TBC.**

 **C** hapter3 update...

Disini naruto baru saja memulai latihannya...mungkin chap depan naruto akan memunculkan salah satu jtsu legendaris,entah itu milik hashirama ataupun milik madara...

Arigatou MINNA dan JAA NE...


End file.
